Multicultural Fair
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: In which Blaine is an Enchilada Boy and doesn't even know Kurt's name. Pre-glee fic.


AN- **Most important part of AN. I am changing my penname. I made this account back when I was 14 and convinced this was a passing hobby. Five years and 121 stories later, I think I need to change it.**

**I will be now known as BadgerinmySoup, to go along with my tumblr (yes, tumblr. Everyone go follow me! Kim-is-a-klainer dot tumblr dot com) Waiter, There's a Badger in my Soup**

So, I bought the glee chapter books. Yeah. They're as good as they sound. I really like the second one because it was entertaining. And after reading a section of it, I got an idea for this fic. They're talking about a Multicultural Fair and it shows Kurt's thoughts:

_Last year at Deer Valley, Kurt met a Deer Valley boy who wore a black Chanel scarf around his head as he served jalapeño enchiladas. This year was McKinley's turn to host- maybe enchilada boy would come to him._

It is my God-given right as a Klainer to picture every and all OC's Kurt meets pre-Blaine as Blaine.

Like, I read a Puckleberry fic once, set I season (fun fact about me: Puckleberry is my second favorite glee ship) and they mentioned Kurt 'giving eyes' to a kid on the paper. My head made him Blaine. My head did it again.

This is the previous year's Multicultural Fair.

* * *

><p>"Why did we sign up for this again?" Mercedes whispers.<p>

Kurt glances at her, smirks slightly and eyes the teacher (Mr. Schue is currently in an argument with one of his students over her recent paper grade) and leans over to reply. "Because, it's a free day off school."

"Oh. Right."

They're standing with a busload of other students, about to be shipped off to Deer Valley High School, the current proprietors of this year's Multicultural Fair.

"This should be f-f-fun," Tina says, coming up behind them.

Kurt smiles at her. Tina and Mercedes are his girls, he couldn't imagine going to school every day without them. And going to a different school to have mad fun times? Even better.

"I'm hoping to get some ideas for n-n-next year," Tina explains, "It will b-b-be McKinley's turn."

"Just what this school needs," Kurt says. "Culture."

Mercedes and Tina both laugh but quickly quiet down as Mr. Schuster walks over. He starts calling off student's names from his clipboard and one by one everyone boards the bus. Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes slip into seats near the back, Tina sitting in front of the other two. As soon as the bus starts moving, she sits up and looks over the seat at them.

"This trip is going to be worth it just to avoid a slushie," Mercedes says.

Kurt nods. "Those frozen drinks do nothing for my pores. And it's like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

Mercedes giggles at that, feels her skin heat up and quickly turns away. Kurt shoots her a look but ignores it, glancing out the window. Just in time, coincidently, for them to be driving past the football field. Gym class is being held outside today and Kurt thanks whoever possible as he watches Finn Hudson stretch.

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the school, Mr. Schuster kills them all with a long speech about proper behavior and staying with your buddy at all times. They're parked for at least ten minutes before he finally lets them go. Kurt links arms with the girls and leads them inside.<p>

Booths are set up around the gymnasium, each one representing a different country. Some are decked out in flags and giant poster boards while others have TV's set up and piles of papers ready to be handed out. Scents waft throughout the air; French cuisine, Mexican fiesta, Indian delicacies.

Mercedes takes a deep breath and smiles. "And here's the real reason I skipped, y'all. Free food!"

She slips out of Kurt's arm and practically bolts to the nearest booth. Kurt and Tina hold back chuckles and follow her, preparing for a lazy day of good food, interesting factoids and no football jocks.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson doesn't know what he was thinking.<p>

Okay, scratch that, he totally does.

See a day volunteering at the Multicultural Fair is one less day of being sneered at by his rather rude and abrasive male classmates. But, seriously, this is beyond boring and he sort of wishes he just skipped the whole day.

Cameron Allman walks up to him, hands buried deep in his pockets and a grin playing at his lips.

"You look like you're having fun."

"Screw you," Blaine mutters.

Cameron laughs, then leans over and ruffles Blaine's curls. The dark haired boy swats the hand away and glares at him. They're suddenly joined by a red-headed girl, with rather large glasses and a smirk on her face.

"Stop flirting you two. We're in public."

"We're not flirting," Blaine says.

And it's true. Sure, Cameron is the only other gay guy at the school but just because they're both interested in boys doesn't mean they need to be interested in each other. He likes Cameron, although sometimes the boy is a little too blonde for his taste but he just likes him as a friend.

"Right," Cameron agrees, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

She collapses into the chair next to Blaine. "Why did we sign up for this again?"

"You did it because you need the extra credit to pass Spanish," Blaine reminds her. "I'm avoiding school."

Her gaze turns sympathetic. "They still giving you a hard time?"

Blaine shrugs. "It's nothing."

Cameron tenses, mutters something, then slips away.

"He still blames himself," Blaine says.

Becca nods. "He is the reason you came out, you know."

"And I don't regret it," he assures for what feels like the millionth time. "At least they're leaving him alone. Sort of."

"You're too kind."

He shrugs and looks over at the crowd. He sees a lot of unfamiliar teenage faces and knows it's mainly because there are different high schools gathered here today. The scent of enchiladas hits Blaine's nose at about the same time Cameron joins them, a third chair appearing almost if by magic.

"Miss Carter gave me these," he explains. "Said we should pass them out. I'm tempted to eat one."

Blaine inhales. "Agreed."

"Hey fags."

Blaine and Cameron both start, glancing up at Greg Sommers. The basketball star was known far and wide in the hallways of Deer Valley, one of the best athletes this school had ever seen. Also, one of the biggest assholes too.

"What are you doing here, Sommers?" Becca asks, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't even know you could spell Multicultural."

Greg colors; He knows better than to try and think of a comeback. Becca Ericson was not to be messed with in matters of the sharp-tongued. Instead, he turns to Cameron.

"Nice scarf, fairy."

Cameron looks down, his hand flying up to finger at the black Chanel scarf he'd gotten as a present from his grandmother. Blaine notices his discomfort and glares at Greg.

"Shut up, Sommers. We're not bothering you, just get out of here."

Their eyes meet. One upon a time, Blaine and Greg were best friends. Since middle school, until the beginning of the year, when Blaine befriended Cameron and saw how terribly he was treated because of his sexuality. Until Blaine decided that if he came out, Cameron wouldn't have to deal with it as much. Greg was, surprisingly, one of the few who didn't attack Blaine outright after this. Perhaps he remembers all too well days spent playing video games or watching movies.

"I wasn't talking to you, Anderson," he bites out.

"Well, you should be. Considering it's my scarf and all," he turns to Cameron, "You had your fun with it. Hand it over, dude."

Cameron grins slightly and does as asked, his grin morphing into a full out smile when Blaine ties it around his head. Greg glares before stomping away.

"He is such a dick," Becca announces.

"Seconded," Blaine and Cameron respond in unison. They chuckle at this and Cameron ducks his head shyly.

"Thanks, Blaine. You didn't have to-"

"It's what friends do for each other," Blaine tells him. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"I think I'll burst if I eat another bite," Kurt moans.<p>

The trio steps away from the French table, Mercedes holding two croissants in her napkin. Tina nods in agreement.

"The f-f-food here is way too good."

"And we still haven't gotten to the entertainment," Mercedes reminds them, brandishing a program with her free hand. "This was a great idea Kurt."

"I am full of them," he assures.

His eyes move about the room, taking in everything; the decorations, the atmosphere. It's nice, having fun and relaxing outside the walls of McKinley High.

"Are those enchiladas?" Mercedes asks suddenly.

She high tails it to the nearest booth and Kurt and Tina follow behind good naturally. Mercedes, bless her, blocks the table from view. It isn't until she moves that Kurt can see the three people manning the booth more clearly. There's a blonde guy- definitely a surfer dude- and a red-haired girl who looks pretty enough.

"Would you like an enchilada?" a voice asks.

Enchilada Boy, Kurt decides to call him, is gorgeous. He has really unruly, curly hair and usually, Kurt would turn his nose up at it but it really fits this guy. His smile is wide and kind of crooked, perfect white teeth gleaming at him under the poor lighting in the school. He's holding the plate out, eyes locked on Kurt.

"No t-thank you," Tina replies.

She elbows Kurt who starts and flushes a deep red. He tears his eyes away from Enchilada Boy and shakes his head.

They move onto the next booth.

* * *

><p>Blaine watches him go.<p>

Honestly, he never expected to see a boy that gorgeous ever in person, least of all in Ohio. His staring becomes obvious because suddenly Becca is nudging him.

"Go talk to him," she hisses.

"What," Blaine blinks, "Who?"

"'Who'? Blaine, how about the boy you were undressing with your eyes."

"Was not!"

"Just go talk to him! At least find out his name. If you don't, I will."

Blaine glances at Cameron. "Should I?"

Cameron shrugs. "Can't hurt, right?"

"We'll cover the booth. Go!"

And she all but shoves him off his chair. He glares at her, straightens out his clothes, and follows the boy.

* * *

><p>After the Spain table, Mercedes and Tina decide it's time for a restroom break. They leave Kurt outside because, while he can march into any McKinley High Girl's room without so much of a thought, they're not sure he could get away with it at Deer Valley.<p>

He leans against the wall across from the bathrooms and sighs. He cannot get Enchilada Boy out of his head. The exact shade of hazel his eyes are, that white-toothed grin, that black scarf around his head that he is pretty sure is Chanel. It's almost like he's standing right in front of him.

Kurt blinks. Enchilada Boy _is_ standing right in front of him.

"Hi."

Kurt stares.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. Or anything. I just…you seemed uncomfortable earlier. Wanted to make sure…"

He trails off and Kurt realizes he is still staring. He blinks and pushes off from the wall, smiling slightly.

"No, I'm just…I'm not a fan of Mexican food."

"Ah," Enchilada Boy smiles. "That's cool. Are you at least enjoying the fair? I'm only asking," he hurriedly says as Kurt's eyebrow rises, "Because I need to get feedback from at least ten people. For class. Extra credit."

Kurt nods, hiding a smirk. "Right. Well, I'm having a very good time."

"Are you enjoying the decorations?"

"They're very creative."

"And the food?"

"Absolutely delicious. Shouldn't you be writing down my answers?"

Enchilada Boy grins charmingly. "Nah, I'll be able to remember them easily."

Kurt flushes again, biting his lower lip. His eyes dart to the bathroom; how would he explain this to his girls? He's not out yet, not even sure he's _ready_ to be out. E.B (Kurt needs to shorten it, even in his head) follows his gaze.

"Waiting on your girlfriend?" he asks cautiously.

"What? No! No, I mean…I'm not," Kurt pauses. "I like your scarf."

E.B blinks at the sudden change. "Uh, thanks? It's-"

"Chanel. Yeah, I, uh, I _know_."

Their eyes meet and E.B tilts his head to the before realization dawns. "Oh! Yeah uh, I _know_ too."

"I figured," Kurt mutters.

E.B grins again. "Your snarkiess; I find it endearing."

Kurt flushes again and actually smiles. "Thanks. A lot of people would disagree."

"Well, they're crazy," E.B says with a shrug.

They both pause; E.B. licks his lips and bounces on the heel of his shoe.

"I was wondering-"

A loud beeping noise erupts from Kurt's tote and he digs inside, pulling out his cellphone. He glances at the message and groans.

"Sorry, it's my Spanish teacher. I have to go."

"Your teacher texts you?"

"He tries to be hip," Kurt deadpans.

E.B chuckles. "That's pretty cool. I don't think my Spanish teacher even knows what a cellphone is."

Kurt laughs at that, then glances down, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "So, what were you saying?"

"I-" E.B pauses, glancing over Kurt's shoulder. He freezes. "Speak of the devil; there's _my_ Spanish teacher and if I don't get back to my booth a.s.a.p, she'll murder me. It was nice meeting you!"

E.B. grins once more before slipping into the throng of students.

"But…I didn't even get your name," Kurt says quietly.

Mercedes and Tina are suddenly at his side, checking their cellphones.

"Let's head back to school," Mercedes grumbles.

Kurt nods, still searching the crowds but knowing that it was pointless.

He is never going to see Enchilada Boy again.

* * *

><p>Blaine takes five steps before he realizes, idiot, he never got that guy's name. By the time he turns back, the crowd has effectively blocked his view and he's pretty sure Gorgeous Boy (hey, he needs a name) is long gone.<p>

He shuffles back to the table and collapses into his chair.

"Well!" Becca demands.

"I found him."

"And?"

"I talked to him."

"And!"

"I didn't get his name," Becca stares. "I forgot!"

"You forgot to get his…Blaine- you're an idiot."

"Thanks, Becca, because I'm feeling awesome enough about myself," he sighs. "I can't believe I forgot to get his name."

"Well," Cameron pipes up. "At least you talked to him."

"Yeah. For, like, five minutes. I'm never going to see this guy again," Blaine groans.

Becca pats his shoulder sympathetically. "At least you have something to look forward to."

"School? The jocks? More teasing?" Blaine ticks off each option on his fingers.

"No, the Sadie Hawkins Dance!" Becca smiles. "It's sure to be all the rage."

"So much fun," Blaine deadpans. "Too bad there isn't a girl to ask me. Because, you know, I'm gay."

"Don't be such a spoilsport!" Becca urges. "You can come with me and Mike."

"Yeah," Cameron grins. "That's exactly what your boyfriend wants to do. Share you with another guy."

Blaine's head pops up and he turns to Cameron with a grin. "Why don't we go together?"

Cameron flushes. "W-what? Like…what?"

"To the dance. Why don't we go to the dance? It will be fun," he senses Cameron's hesitance, "Come on, I'm volunteering to be the girl here and ask you. It can be a statement."

"Oh," Cameron blinks, looking down, "A statement. O-okay. Sure."

Blaine grins. "Awesome."

He leans back in his chair, his thoughts already drifting back to Gorgeous Boy, knowing that he should stop.

It's not like he's ever going to see him again.

* * *

><p>AN- Blaine. You so oblivious. And, you don't even know.<p> 


End file.
